


Backstage and Offscreen

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osa's thoughts on her roles outside the Revue

She learned what it felt like to be the princess in a fairy tale, to have men fighting each other for her love and honor. She learned of the soft caresses of velvet skirts against bare legs, of kisses on stage, real ones, so unlike the ones she used to know. She learned the thrill of forbidden love, and the pain of betrayal.

The stage was still the same, and the music too. Yet sometimes, as she sits in her dressing room waiting for the curtain to rise, she can't help but think, "I'd rather be the prince."


	2. Song for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Osa's feeling singing 'Kuroi Washi' during her sayonara show.

You can't be with me tonight even though I know you want to, but you have your own show. How I wish I could have had you on stage next to me, singing like we used to. I remember that text message you sent me, after you found out, "What number am I in your sayonara show?" Well, you can't be with me tonight, but this song is for you.

I stand in the wings, dressed in that familiar red satin suit. When I dance tonight, it will be your voice that I hear in my heart and you that I think of. The brightest part of your career is still ahead, so keep reaching for the stars. I can't find the words to express what I feel. All I can do is sing for you, even if you're not here, and pray that you feel the same.

Asako, no matter what happens in the future, my feelings for you will never change. I'll always stand here, and always sing for you. Only for you.


	3. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osa in a black velvet leotard. Enough said.

The high necked black velvet top clung to her like a second skin, hugging her curves. Her long black silk skirt brushed the floor. A single pearl on a silver chain rested in the hollow of her throat. Asako purred and, with a predatory gleam in her dark eyes, watched Osa walk across the room to settle on the bed next to her.

"Well? Do you approve?" Osa's sultry voice tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine. Her hands itched to stroke the soft fabric, to feel the warm skin underneath the cloth. She nodded mutely, at a complete lost for words.

"Masa-chan...you're beautiful," she whispered as she reached out to touch the velvet, hesitantly at first but growing bolder with each passing second. She ran her fingers up and down Osa's well toned arms and shoulders, brushing lightly across her chest. The heat from her body seeped through the cloth into Asako's hands. Asako felt the woman beside her tremble as her caresses elicited soft gasps and moans. She looked into eyes that begged for her to do more.

"Asako," her name sounded like a verbal kiss, and a command. "Please."

She leaned down into a deep kiss, feeling hands run through her hair and down her back. Her hands slid under the cloth to glide across smooth skin. Soon, their clothing was but a memory as their bodies met.

Morning found her smiling contentedly in the arms of her lover, dreaming of the scent of black velvet against warm skin.


	4. "I only swam in love in a starry night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble about what happened at Osa's concert "My Heart"

When you look at me with stars in your eyes and reach out your hand to me, what else could I do but reach back. Our hands touch. You're beautiful tonight. It suits you, the long hair, that yellow dress, and the brilliant smile that lights up your eyes. I can't keep my eyes off you. I want to hold you, to run my hands though those long silken tresses.

Our eyes meet. And then, then you lean down as I reach out, and I'm holding you. And in that second, I know that you are mine.

***  
Have I ever told you how much I love you and what you mean to me? I see you sitting in the audience smiling at me, and my heart beats faster. I've known you for so long, loved you for so long, yet mere words can't express what I feel. All I can do is put my heart into the music and hope.

I reach my hand out to you, and you catch it. Our eyes meet. And then I lean down and we're holding each other. And in that second, I know that you are mine.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asako's thoughts on attending a certain someone's concert.

Should I or shouldn't I? I want to, but...would she want me to?

I *am* free that week, and no one would fault me for going. But...

Maybe I should just send her some flowers instead...

Buu-chan, don't look at me like that. You're not helping at all.

Wait, there's the phone. Buu-chan, sit. I'll be right back.  
 _  
...Masa-chan?_

_...The concert?_

_...Really?_

_No...I mean, yes, of course I'll be there._

_...Yes, I miss you too..._

_Yes, definitely._

_...I'll see you later then.  
_  
Blanche, not one word out of you.


	6. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many versions of Cocktail! were there again?

"You weren't my first you know, Masa-chan."

"Yeah, I realize that."

"You're not jealous? Or mad?"

"Should I be?"

"No, because I'm all yours now."

"Damn right you are. Do you like being mine?"

"Yes. Everyone did it differently, but when I'm with you, I keep thinking 'Oh, so she does it like this'."

"Like what?"

"Like touching me more. None of the others did quite as much. And I like how you seduce me. It was more adventurous with Charlie, but you're more passionate. I always try to resist you just a little, but you make me give in every time. And no one can match your voice."

"Good."

"It feels best when I'm doing it with you, Masa-chan."

"You might want to lower your voice a little, Asako. Those underclassmen over there look like they're about to faint."

"Oh yeah, you're right. They do, don't they? Wonder what they think I'm talking about..."

"You know exactly what they think we're discussing, imp."

"Well, weren't we?"

"Perhaps. I guess there's not too much difference, is there?"

"Not really. Though for that, you were actually my first."


	7. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to one of their interviews, Osa made Asako do her ironing at least once when Asako came over to hang out.  
> (Really, with those two, the fics write themselves.)

"Asako?"

"Yeah?" Asako propped herself up on her elbows and looked up from the white leather couch where she had been lounging and channel surfing. Sunlight streamed in from the balcony, and the gauzy curtains danced in the breeze. She stretched lazily, revelling in the warm spring day.

"Is that the iron over there?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Here, can you iron this?"

A cloud of white drifted down into her face and covered her head. Asako yelped in surprise and batted the offending garment off. The scent of sunshine and soap clung to the billowing silk, and she recognized the ever so faint smell of that familiar perfume. She resisted the urge to rub the soft fabric against her cheek and instead turned to pout at the woman standing behind her.

"Masa-chan, you're being mean," Asako grumbled. "I come all the way over here to play, and you're making me do your chores? That's so unfair."

"Oh really?" Osa crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Maybe next time you'll give me some warning and call first instead of just showing up unannounced."

"But I didn't think you were going to be busy! It's a rest day after all," Asako rolled over onto her back, the shirt draped over her chest, and looked beseechingly at Osa. Having seen the effect of that smirk on the hordes of fangirls, Asako knew exactly how devastating it could be, and she wasn't immune to its charm. "Do I have to?"

"No," Osa shook her head, "but..." Asako caught a glimpse of something dark and smoldering in Osa's steady gaze before Osa easily vaulted over the back of the couch and pinned her down. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt Osa press up against her.

"...but if you decide to help..." a soft seductive whisper tickled her ear, and Asako squirmed. "...I'll be done faster..." A light lick on her ear was followed by a series of sharp nibbles that ran down her throat. "...and I'll have time to play with you. Your choice." Osa leaned back and grinned.

"Oh," Asako blinked and flashed a brilliant smile at the woman next to her. "In that case..."


End file.
